farewell
by yumiandyuni
Summary: despues de una declaracion heero se aleja de duo pero una fuerte razon pero despues de 5 años se reencuentran seran capaces de reconocerse y librarse de los demonios del pasado y ser felices


FAREWELL

Esta fics es de una de las canciones que mas me encantan de lar en ciel es una balada y se escucha hermosa no solo por la letra si no también por la voz y el sentimiento que le pone Hyde así que espero que les guste

Todo era confuso los rebeldes los tenían rodeados en ese momento solo lo que pasaba por la mente de los 5 era su maldita vida sus hazañas y que ahora solo morirían como ratas de laboratorio si que tenían una gran suerte

Duo sostenía la mano de heero entre la suya, el americano había llegado a sentir un gran cariño por el japonés

Sabes algo Heero-le dice el americano

Hmn-le responde el japonés

Te amo y lamento mucho el nunca haberte revelado mis sentimientos –le dice el americano ante la miraba atonita de heero y de otra persona que estaba en la misma habitación el americano se acerca a heero y deposita un suave beso en los labios del japonés

Quatre sonríe abiertamente al igual que el latino

Duo baja la mirada avergonzado y se sienta en una de las esquinas de la habitación

Wufei se pone de pie y se dirige ala puerta, Quatre y Trowa lo miran sin decir nada

Es algo estupido que estemos aquí encerrados esperando a que llegue nuestra muerte –dice Wufei sin mirarlos mientras cierra sus ojos – no vallan a permitir que los atrapen-diciendo esto el chino abre la puerta y se aleja corriendo de alli

Wufei-grita Quatre mientras corre hacia la puerta, alo lejos se escucha disparos y unas voces

Duo y Quatre escuchan aterrorizados los sonidos mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, Trowa cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus puños

Vamonos- se escucha la fría voz de Heero que les habla a los demás ex pilotos

Los demás asienten con la cabeza y salen hacia la otra dirección

Ya fuera se escuchan unas explosiones y el lugar estalla

Abre sus ojos y mira a su alrededor, por la ventana del auto se puede apreciar el paisaje, se lleva su mano a su pecho y toma entre su mano un pequeño dije que colgaba de su cuello

Señor ya pronto llegaremos al club-dice el chofer del auto

Gracias- dice el chico mientras se acomoda su cabello y se pone sus gafas oscuras, vuelva a guardar su dije debajo de su camisa

Duo terminaba de arreglarse su cabello mientras el rubio lo miraba sentado en la cama del americano-y bien apoco no estoy hermoso-decía el americano con una sonrisa

Yo digo que si-decía el árabe para después ponerse de pie y abrazarlo-ya veras que todo saldar bien a demás si no me equivoco fue el que te contacto para que se volvieran a ver-le dice el árabe para después darle un beso en la mejilla- confía todo saldrá bien

El americano le sonríe- si Qu amigo todo saldrá bien por fin me reencontrare con Heero después de 5 años de no saber nada de el eso me hace tan feliz –dice al americano mientras sonríe con cierta tristeza-y por fin podré saber que fue lo que paso después de ese día-dice mientras mira una fotografía que tenia en donde estaban los 5

La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a Trowa que entra- es hora de irnos-dice el latino mientras abraza a Quatre y le da un beso en la mejilla

Asi los 3 salen con rumbo al club mas prestigiado del lugar

El auto se detiene en la parte de atrás del club de el desciende el chico de cabellos negros que seria el cantante que estaría presentándose en esa noche

El chico entra a su camerino se quita sus gafas y se mira en el espejo sus ojos cobalto ya no son los mismos de hace 5 años la vida de ha dado lecciones duras, su mirada se torna un poco vidriosa, suelta un gran suspiro y cierra sus ojos del que salen 2 lagrimas

Los 3 ex pilotos llegan al club y bajan de su auto entran al lugar y se sientan en la mesa que tenían asignada

Que lugar tan raro-dice Duo

o.o a que te refieres con raro Duo?-pregunta el rubio

Bueno se me hace raro que bueno siendo Heero quien nos citara en este lugar-dice el trenzado mientras mira a su alrededor

Quatre lo mira pensativo-quizás nuestro amigo ya no es el mismo de antes-le dice a Duo mientras le sonríe

Si creo que tienes razón –responde el trenzado- a demás mira que conseguirnos boletos para este concierto en donde se presentara el cantante de fama de los últimos 3 años – dice el americano muy alegre

Las luces del lugar se apagan y se escucha la voz del presentador del lugar minutos después se empieza a escuchar una melodía calmada y algo triste las luces se apagan para segundos después volverse a encender

La luz se centra en el cantante que estaba ya parado en el escenario vestía unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a sus piernas una camisa de botones en un tono azul eléctrico y una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta sus pies unas gafas de color azul también , el chico toma el micrófono con una de sus manos y empieza a cantar

Donna ni tooku te nagai michi mo

Hadashi de aruite yukoo

Samakute ashita o miwata shite mo

Anata wa doko ni mo inai

Ala mente de heero llegan recuerdos de la ultima vez que lo vio en el hospital

Porque no te quedaste con el-le pregunta Wufei al japonés

Heero voltea a ver al oriental que estaba recostado sobre la cama con varios aparatos conectados a su cuerpo - porque solo lo haría sufrir –le responde el japonés mientras se sienta aun lado de la cama

Wu fei toma la mano de Heero entre la suya y le sonríe-debes aprender que tu no eres una persona que haga sufrir a los demás al contrario eres alguien que le da sentido ala vida de quienes te aman-le dice el oriental con una sonrisa-mírame a mi has hecho que estos últimos 2 años sean muy buenos para mi y eso siempre te lo agradeceré-le dice mientras le aprieta la mano y le sonríe

Yo también tengo mucho que agradecerte -le responde el castaño

O claro que si-le responde el pelinegro-mira que gracias a mi descubriste que tenias un gran talento para la música y que posees una voz hermosa-le responde el ojinegro

Ambos sonríen y se quedan en silencio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Heero cierra sus ojos y sigue cantando mientras una lagrima resbalada por su mejilla

Umaku ienakatta kedo

Itsumo omotte ita yo

Aa ima Auki Nakuru

Kono kaze no yoo ni yashi katta nara

Heero abre sus ojos y mira hacia la mesa donde esta sentado Duo ,Trowa y Quatre

Esa melodía es tan- dice el rubio

Hermosa y triste ala vez-termina el trenzado mientras mira al cantante

Hatenai setsunasa ni kogoe ta anata o

Mamotte agerare tano ni

Heero se quita los lentes y cierra sus ojos mientras pone su mano derecha dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón y con la otra sujeta el micrófono

La música suena mientras en la letra se hace una pequeña pausa y el sonido de la batería se hace presente para después dejarse escuchar el sonido de la guitarra seguido por la voz de Heero, abre sus ojos y voltea hacia arriba. Los 3 ex pilotos no pueden dar crédito alo que ven sus ojos

Tatoe nani mo nakute mo

Kono te hidrogete yuku tori

Aa sora o kake meguru

Ano tori no yoo ni tsuyokatta nara

Anata wa itsumademo

Heero baja su mirada y la centra en la de Duo , las miradas se encuentran

¿kono boku no koto aishite kureta no kana?

La música se empieza a hacer mas lenta el sonido de la guitarra se escucha para así llegar al final de la canción

La gente se pone de pie y aplaude, Heero hace una leve reverencia y se retira del escenario

Un mesero se acerca a los 3 chicos aun sorprendidos disculpen caballeros el señor Yukiheero los espera en su camerino

Los 3 se ponen de pie como zombis¬¬ hasta yo estaria asi no lo creen yuni/ si lo estarías mas si vieras cantar a laruku en persona jajajaj ¬¬U

Llegaron al camerino y entraron ala habitación

Heero se pone de pie y los mira, un silencio envuelve el lugar ninguno de los 4 se atreve a decir nada

Porque?- es el americano el que se atreve a romper el silencio mientras mira al ahora pelinegro

Porque era necesario yo tenia que aclara mis ideas Duo perdóname-le dice el japonés al americano mientras cierra sus ojos-nunca fue mi intención lastimarte a ti ni a ninguna de ustedes-dice el japonés

por nosotros no te preocupes nosotros te entendemos-dice el rubio mientras le sonríe a heero-los dejaremos solos –diciendo esto tanto el ojiverde como el rubio salen de la habitación dejando solos a Duo y Heero

Heero yo te extrañe cada noche miraba al cielo y me preguntaba si tu también mirabas las estrellas -decia el trenzado mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia Heero

Heero abre sus ojos y mira al trenzado-yo también lo hice, perdóname por haberte hecho eso-dice el japonés mientras jala a Duo hacia el y lo abraza –por favor no llores mas prometo no volverme a apartar de tu lado nunca mas-dice el pelinegro mientras da un tierno beso en la cabeza del americano, cierra sus ojos y a su mente llega el día en que murió Wu fei

Flash back

Prométeme que nunca te iras de su lado y que lo harás feliz y lo mas importante aun que tu serás feliz-dice Wu fei mientras toma el rostro de Heero entre sus manos y lo acerca a su rostro

Wue fei yo-decía el japonés mientras miraba al chino a los ojos y lloraba

Solo promételo -decía el chino mientras daba un beso en los labios al japonés

Lo prometo Wu fei-decía el japonés mientras se separa de Wu fei y le sonreía

Kimi ga warau to ureshikute usa ga nakutemo kamawanai aishiteru(1) –decía el chino con una sonrisa mientras cierra sus ojos su respiración se empieza a hacer mas lenta los latidos de su corazón poco a poco se van desapareciendo la mano de Wu fei va perdiendo fuerza

Ima made mo ima mo kore kara mo zutto aishiteru yo(2)-dijo Heero para después darle un beso

Fin del flash back

Heero te amo-dice el trenzado mientras levanta su mirada y ve a Heero a los ojos

Watashi mo aishiteru baka(3)-dice Heero con una sonrisa mientras le besa la frente al americano

Ambos sonríen- debo ir a ver Quatre y a Trowa de seguro ya querrán irse-dice el americano mientras se suelta del abrazo –te estaré esperando afuera- entrenzado sale de la habitación

Adiós mi querido dragón-dice el japonés y sonríe mientras mira al espejo por una ultima vez-gracias por hacerme sonreír espero que donde estés seas feliz-después de esto heero sale de la habitación y camina hacia la salida

Kimi ga warau to ureshikute(4)-dice una voz ala espalda de heero

Heero voltea a ver y se da cuenta de se encuentra solo sonríe para si mismo y se aleja del lugar hacia su nueva vida

Yulin / he vuelto XD si se que no me extrañaron pero ya que mala hierba nunca muere jajaja para aquellas que quieran saber que carajos significa la letra de la canción aquí les pongo la traducción

Adiós

No me importa que tan largo sea el sendero

Silenciosamente camino con los pies descalzos

Veo el frió de la mañana

Pero se que tu no estas

Aunque yo no pueda verte

Pienso en ti todo el tiempo

Ah… Quiero sentir la suave brisa

Que recorre por toda mi ventana

Quiero que me protejas de este interminable

Sufrimiento de dolor y frió

Aun cuando no tenga nada

Quiero abrirte mis manos

Ah…quiero ser tan fuerte

Como una ave y poder volar

En todo el inmenso cielo

¿Quieres todo este gran amor para siempre?

Yulin/ hmm ahora traduciré lo que Wu le dice a Heero

(1) cuando sonríes soy feliz, no importa si no hay un mañana te amo

(2) te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre

(3) yo también te amo tonto

(4) cuando sonríes soy feliz

Yulin/ espero esto sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios y si no pues ya que

Yuni/ desde cuando hablas japonés ¬¬

Yulin /T.T que te importa

Yuni/ ¬¬ tonta

Ja ne


End file.
